


Night

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, its just soft snuggles and appreciating ur gf, thats it- the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane admires her girlfriend as she holds her close.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Kudos: 18





	Night

A serene nightfall surrounded Yohane as she snuggled up closer to Dia. The day had been long but now things quietened. Now they could relax together under cozy blankets as they started to drift off. Yohane opened her eyes, looking to Dia through the low light and marveled at her in a moment of peaceful reflection.

Dia was the most impressive person she’d ever met and heaven nor hell could compete. A woman who was relentless and tried over and over again. With a drive like that, she imagined Dia would go far in life. Not only was Dia a truly awe-inspiring being that blessed this earth, she was also patient and considerate. She’d shown a kindness to everyone but Yohane especially that, if you asked her, she didn’t really deserve. 

When Dia looked at her she didn’t see an unlucky myriad of mistakes. She only saw everything people could be and would push everything to bring that reality closer. Her dedication and love was intense. A fierce glare aimed at fate’s course and a fight for more. 

Yohane always wondered why exactly Dia loved her. So many more people were a better fit and yet she was the one who laid next to her at night. She tried not to question it too much. Insecurities were best left unnurtured. 

Instead, she focused more on Dia. Long silky black hair that was soft to the touch. Her sleeping face that was only calm now in rest. Her neck looked soft and inviting. Yohane moved forwards, placing her lips on it gently. She kissed again and Dia stirred. A quiet and delighted hum filled the air as Yohane sucked gently on her skin. 

Knowing it would leave a hickey, Yohane pulled away with pride. “I love you,” she whispered before kissing Dia’s neck again and again.

“Come on, Yoha… Let me sleep.” Dia playfully tried to push Yohane away but didn’t commit to it.

“Just a little longer… please?”

Dia just grumbled a tiny bit before relaxing and letting Yohane do whatever she desired. Sucking at more of Dia’s skin, she wanted to cover her entire neck in marks in some ritual of passion and care. 

“You’re targeting my weak spot on purpose, aren't you?” Dia asked with a soft chortle. Yohane answered by gently biting down and making her squirm a little. “It’s going to be so hard to cover all these tomorrow…”

Yohane didn’t stop. She wanted to cause a little more trouble, just this once. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Dia brought it to an end by cupping Yohane’s face in her hands and pulling her away to stare with affectionate eyes. She pressed their lips together before tenderly deepening the kiss. Yohane felt herself unravel in delicate intimacy and Dia’s devotion. She returned it tenfold with her own love and dedication.

The two separated from their kiss in a breathless haze. A smile on Dia’s lips; a shine in Yohane’s eyes. The tone shifted. Dia paused before her expression became a little more playful. Such a thing was a rare contrast to her usual straitlaced, practiced perfect demeanor but it was welcomed and incredibly fun to see. She loved every side of Dia’s.

A gentle breath of air brushed at Yohane’s ear. Squeaking in surprise, Yohane pulled away as her face heated up. Oh god, Dia really was getting payback, huh? Her protests were futile as teeth started to nibble gently on the top part of her ear. Yohane whined in contrast to her real feelings which were absolutely melting at the soft biting sensation.

Dia continued to tease her a little more before pulling away to admire the flustered reaction she’d caused. There was a reverence to her every little movement. A pride in the way she could wrap Yohane around her finger. Yohane looked up at her, finding all the attention fitting for a divine being such as herself but also really fucking embarrassing. 

Dia kissed her once more before promptly snuggling herself back under the covers and then turning away from Yohane in some sort of bold statement. Her voice had that same fierce sharpness she was so well known for. “Now, if you don’t let me sleep I’m going to threaten you.”

“Alright.” Chuckling, Yohane decided that was enough fun for one night. She moved to spoon her, pressing herself into Dia and squeezing her closer. After a moment she slackened her embrace, giving space to let them both rest. “Night.”

“Night.” 


End file.
